


Добыча

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Zoophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Так пахнут желания...





	Добыча

Она одуряюще пахла.  
Хуан поднял голову и медленно втянул в себя воздух, вдыхая этот чудесный запах. Его обладательница лежала на кровати за дверью, но не спала, он чувствовал. В последнее время все было не так. Хозяина, кажется, тоже сводил с ума этот необыкновенный аромат, он все время старался быть ближе к добыче (мысленно Хуан называл ее так – раз унюхал и нашел в лесу, значит, добыча), но та не давалась, отшатывалась и твердила, что у нее уже есть хозяин. По мнению Хуана, у этого растяпы, упустившего такую замечательную добычу, даже имени приличного не было, ну что это за имя – Берен? Если бы он услышал такую кличку, дома, то решил бы, что речь идет о каком-нибудь домашнем животном. Возможно, быке. Дома у всех были красивые, мелодичные имена, здесь они стали более грубыми и короткими, но не настолько, чтобы их хотелось прогавкать!  
Пес вздохнул и положил голову на лапы. Дома, да… Дом далеко, и он уже давно перестал ждать, когда хозяин потреплет за ушами и скажет «Всё, Хуан, мы свое дело сделали, возвращаемся!». Почему-то рядом с добычей вспоминалось, каково ему было щенком, как он носился со стаей Большого Хозяина, веселый, счастливый и ни о чем не думавший. Вспоминались запахи, мягкость травы и вкус тамошней дичи – не чета здешним, тут даже лани жилистые и жесткие, а кролики мелкие и тощие.  
Добыча за дверью встала – пес насторожился и приподнял уши, – подошла к окну и распахнула его, из-за двери потянуло холодным сквозняком. «Замерзнет ведь, – беспокойно подумал Хуан, – она маленькая, ни жира, ни шкуры, так, какой-то короткий подшерсток на голове». Если бы он был там, за дверью, то осторожно оттянул бы её за подол от окна или принес бы, чем укрыться. Но он был здесь – и ничего поделать не мог.  
В воздухе появился запах хозяина, и Хуан вскочил и завилял хвостом. Как удачно! Хозяин наверняка оттащит от окна странную добычу и согреет, он ведь тоже беспокоится, только по-своему.  
Вскоре в коридоре раздались шаги хозяина, а затем и появился он сам. Подошел к двери, ласково потрепал Хуана по подставленной голове и, отперев дверь, вошел. Пес проскользнул за ним.  
Первое, что сделал хозяин, зайдя внутрь – нахмурился, быстро подошел к окну и захлопнул его. Дальше он принялся что-то выговаривать добыче, но это Хуана уже не интересовало. Он отошел от двери и лег у стены, лениво наблюдая за разговором и временами глубоко вдыхая, наслаждаясь запахом – вблизи тот был еще лучше.  
Эти двое о чем-то спорили, хозяин горячо в чем-то убеждал добычу, та не соглашалась, и хозяин принялся метаться по комнате, на ходу подбирая слова, размахивая руками и все больше и больше повышая голос. Как всегда, впрочем: убеждать хозяин не умел, он предпочитал действовать не словом, а впечатлять своим обликом и напором. Хуан прикрыл одно ухо лапой, продолжая вторым прислушиваться. Когда хозяин забывался, то говорил слишком громко и быстро, в этом смысле слушать добычу было куда приятнее – она говорила тихо и четко. И не очень много.  
Наконец, хозяину это надоело, и он выскочил за дверь, не забыв, однако, запереть её за собой. Хуан остался в комнате. Добыча села на кровать, посмотрела на него и грустно улыбнулась:  
– Ты решил остаться со мной, песик? Тогда подойди сюда, я тебя поглажу.  
Кто ж от такого откажется? Хуан тут же подбежал и ткнулся носом в ее ладонь, шумно дыша. От аромата, заполняющего ноздри, хотелось радостно взвизгнуть и повалиться на спину, вне себя от счастья. Добыча гладила его тонкими пальчиками, теребила шкуру, чесала за ухом, а он положил морду ей на колени, как можно ближе к животу, и довольно засопел. Центр запаха был совсем-совсем близко, тонкая ткань платья не мешала ощущать его в полной мере.  
– Надо же, ошейник, – изумленно сказала она, – песик, в твоей шерсти его даже не видно.  
Хуан тихо гавкнул, соглашаясь. Конечно, не видно, в его шерсти много что можно спрятать. Дома он носил друзьям хозяина записки и свитки, не предназначенные для посторонних глаз, а здесь иногда – кинжал на ремне на боку, когда хозяину надо было где-то появиться безоружным, чего он очень не любил. Тем временем холодные пальцы бережно раздвинули шерсть, и Хуан замер, позволяя полюбоваться собой.  
– Даже тут драгоценные камни, – изменившимся голосом пробормотала добыча, убирая руки. – Если ошейник – то непременно с камнями, если клетка – то золотая, да?  
Пес прижал уши. Он понимал, что не виноват, что сердятся на хозяина, но такой тон словно царапал изнутри. Ему на голову легла узкая ладошка, поглаживая, успокаивая.  
– Не обижайся, песик, это я не тебе, – мягко проговорила добыча, вздохнула и легла на кровать. – Твой хозяин бывает слишком настырным, ты знаешь это?  
Хуан фыркнул. Разумеется, он знал. Без настойчивости не добьешься самой вкусной, самой хитрой дичи, и на охоте хозяин всегда действовал совершенно правильно. Только, кажется, вот с этой добычей надо как-то по-другому. Нынешняя ее грусть была неправильной, с этим надо было бороться.  
Он развернулся и огляделся, ища какую-нибудь палочку или стрелу, которую можно было бы ей принести. Хозяину всегда помогало поиграть в «подай-принеси» или в «попробуй отними!», но тут ничего подходящего не было, если не считать ножек стола. Само собой, Хуану они были на один зуб, хруп! – и все, но чутье подсказывало умному псу, что за такое своеволие его строго накажут. А жаль, такие резные деревяшки, как он знал по опыту, легко грызлись и приятно пахли.  
Значит, буду действовать сам, решил Хуан. Он поставил лапы на край покрывала и смешно пофыркал, точно ежик. Она не среагировала, продолжая безучастно лежать на спине и смотреть на красный расшитый полог. Тогда он осторожно поддел носом лежащую на покрывале руку, на миг довольно зажмурился от хлынувшего в нос аромата и осторожно лизнул тыльную сторону ладони, радуясь про себя, что у него такой длинный язык. Добыча шевельнулась, приподняла руку и потрепала его за ухом. Но как-то небрежно, без души, словно думая о чем-то своем. Нехороший признак: когда хозяин так себя вел, вскоре он обычно шел за вином, а потом был угрюмый-угрюмый.  
Осмелев, Хуан вновь лизнул ладонь, а потом принялся вылизывать добыче пальцы. Та не отнимала руки, но когда он перешел к запястью, сказала:  
– Все, песик, хватит, ты слюнявый.  
Хуан радостно вильнул хвостом – ура-ура, его заметили! – и переступил лапами вдоль кровати, чтобы встать поближе к лицу добычи. Та посмотрела на него, улыбнулась и кончиком пальца легонько почесала его черный мокрый нос. Вот это было уже лучше, но успех надо было закрепить, и пес довольно гавкнул и метко лизнул ее прямо в нос. А что? Ей можно дотрагиваться, а ему нет? Не пойдет.  
– Ой, песик, какой ты смешной, – рассмеялась добыча. – Только не гавкай мне больше на ухо, ладно?  
Не гавкать – так не гавкать, договорились, хозяин этого тоже не любит. А вот против языка ничего не было сказано, поэтому Хуан тронул языком ее еще раз, под подбородком, и облизнулся. На вкус она была не хуже, чем на запах, теперь он понимал, почему у хозяина, когда он смотрел на нее, был такой голодный взгляд. Наверное, ему тоже хотелось попробовать ее солнечный и сладкий вкус.  
Теперь она улыбалась, глядя на него, и это было хорошо, а потом потрогала кончики его ушей и изумленно сказала:  
– Песик, а ты знаешь, что у тебя очень мягкая шерстка? С виду не скажешь, а на ощупь нежнее любого бархата.  
Да, хозяин тоже что-то такое говорил. Хуан решил не обращать внимание на эти слова, потому что бархатистая шерстка – не главное в собаке. Так что он, в свою очередь, ткнулся носом ей в ухо, такак раз очень удачно лежала, и засопел в него. Добыча наконец-то повела себя так, как должно – залилась смехом и откинулась на подушки.  
– Ха-ха-ха, песик, что ты делаешь, перестань, щекотно же!..  
Тонкие руки отталкивали его совершенно не всерьез, и Хуан, уже немного одурев от запаха добычи, продолжил сопеть ей в ухо.  
– Ой, не могу больше, песик, у меня от тебя мурашки по коже!..  
Мурашки или нет, а ее аромат определенно стал еще сильнее. Хуан фыркнул напоследок, отчего она выгнулась от смеха на постели, и, не выдержав, лизнул, что только попалось под язык – открытое горло. Ее смех отдавался в ушах собаки, но, удивительное дело, пес был совершенно не против. Довольная добыча ему нравилась куда больше добычи грустной, а теперь еще этот запах разгоряченного тела…  
Хуан еще пару раз лизнул горло, молчаливо поощряемый развеселившейся добычей, а потом сунул нос в вырез платья. В определенных местах запах был гораздо сильнее, этим надо было воспользоваться. Но тут уже она, не переставая смеяться, оттолкнула его нос со слабым «Фу!», и Хуан досадно облизнулся, истекая слюнями на платье. Тонкая ткань тут же намокла, и под ней показались два темных круга на мягких возвышениях, увенчанных маленькими бугорками. Пес чуть не заскулил, нутром чуя, что это чуть ли не самое вкусное в добыче, и понимая, что вдоволь облизать это не дадут.  
С другой стороны, кто мешал ему попробовать?  
Хуан вновь ткнулся носом ей в ухо и шумно подышал, и пока та ожидаемо вновь залилась смехом, влажно лизнул ближний бугорок. Ткань на вкус оказалась очень так себе, и Хуан недовольно наморщил нос, чихнул и вывалил язык, чтобы побыстрее избавиться от ощущения ткани во рту. Так, понятно, тут лизать бессмысленно. Добыча, все еще посмеиваясь, положила руку ему на голову и стала гладить, приговаривая:  
– Хороший, хороший песик… Рассмешил меня, утешил…  
Раз лизать не получилось, надо попробовать хотя бы понюхать. От ближнего бугорка, теперь выступающего еще сильнее, пахло уже только его слюнями, а до дальнего дотянуться было сложнее, поэтому Хуан запрыгнул на кровать. Добыча замерла на месте, и пес, осознав, что, наверное, испугал ее, сам замер, прижал уши и тут же лег. Добыча выдохнула и улыбнулась.  
– Не знаю, можно ли тебе на кровать, песик, но я не возражаю.  
Хуан радостно тявкнул и, не медля, ткнулся носом в темную, просвечивающую под мокрой тканью, горошину. И сразу же отодвинулся, потому что добыча как-то подозрительно вздрогнула. Если бы пес мог, он бы опять пофыркал ей в ухо, но, как показывал его жизненный опыт, не все любили, когда над ними нависала огромная собака. Поэтому он только оскалил зубы и притворился, будто хочет укусить маленькую ладошку, хотя, конечно, даже самый глупый щенок бы понял, что с ним просто играют.  
Она глупой не была и шустро отдернула руку, Хуан опять клацнул зубами около нее – шумно, зрелищно, но совершенно безобидно, и добыча вновь улыбнулась:  
– Хочешь поиграть, песик? Давай. Только осторожно, ладно?  
Конечно, он будет осторожно.  
Они немножко поиграли – добыча высоко поднимала или отводила руку, Хуан рычал и делал вид, что сейчас вот-вот откусит, а сам старался либо успеть лизнуть пальцы, либо, якобы припадая к постели, положить голову на добычу и вдохнуть ее запах. Теперь, когда добыча повеселела и раскраснелась от игры, ее аромат заполнял всю комнату, и если бы Хуан точно не знал, что они находятся в пещерном городе, то мог бы поклясться своим ошейником, что они дома, на острове – такая атмосфера воцарилась вокруг. Вот только добыча была уже вся в его собачьем запахе, а хотелось ее запаха, и еще, больше, сильнее!..  
Хотя, как подсказывал псу его нос, еще не все сильно пахнущие участки оказались перемечены его собственным запахом… Самое теплое, самое горячее местечко между ног добычи манило, кружило голову недоступностью, и это надо было срочно исправить!  
К этому времени Хуан даже не притворялся, будто хочет укусить – просто наскакивал и дотягивался языком, а она тяжело дышала и уже совершенно не боялась того, что над ней и около нее прыгает здоровенная псина. Поэтому пес просто немного изменил игру и всюду совать свой нос, фыркая и тут же его убирая. Фырканье в ухо вызвало еще один прилив хохота, хотя немного утомленного, зато она не возражала, когда он принялся поддевать носом рукава и подол ее платья. Платье, кстати, и так уже давно сбилось и задралось выше колен, так что Хуану оставалось только немного помочь.  
Кожа между ног добычи белела, и от яркого, уже ничем не приглушенного аромата у Хуана глаза чуть ли не блаженно закатывались. Не сумев сдержаться, пес резко сунул нос между бедер и жадно втянул воздух.  
– Нельзя! – возмутилась добыча и, полувстав, попыталась одернуть платье, но Хуан толкнул ее лапой в грудь, отчего добыча не удержалась и откинулась обратно на кровать, второй лапой встал на ее руку и, опустив голову, все же исполнил свою мечту последних дней – глубоко и влажно провел языком по самому горячему и ароматному месту добычи.  
Материнское молоко. Вода из рук Валы. Кровь первого самостоятельно пойманного кролика. Глоток пресной воды после долгого путешествия по соленому морю.  
Хуан считал, что он знает все вкусы самых прекрасных жидкостей в Арде. Но сейчас он понял, как сильно заблуждался. Добыча затмевали их все, ее вкус было не сравнить ни с чем. Ее кожа без единой шерстинки, ее складочки, которые он успел ощутить языком, но не успел распробовать, ее тягучая влага… Если бы его сейчас забрали на луга Мандоса, он умер бы совершенно счастливым псом.  
Добыча, однако, была другого мнения – вскрикнув, она с силой оттолкнула его, так, что пес свалился с кровати, и рывком натянула на себя покрывало. Хуан кувыркнулся, приземлившись на лапы, да так и остался лежать, поджав хвост и прижав голову к полу.  
– Плохой пес!  
Может быть. Зато свое получил.  
– Очень, очень плохой!  
Но больше не будет.  
– Что пес, что хозяин – оба лезете, куда нельзя, и совершенно ничего не понимаете в приличиях!  
Хуан удивленно приподнял уши. Так хозяин тоже пытался?  
– Только одно и знаете – «Хочу! Значит, будет моё!», – голос добычи предательски задрожал.  
Хуан приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на нее. Она сидела, нахохлившись и закутавшись в покрывало, такая маленькая, словно ощипанная сверху, несчастная… Сейчас она ничем не напоминала роскошную добычу, найденную в лесах – скорее, мокрого соловья, спасенного в непогоду и из жалости принесенного в дом.  
– Как будто у всех есть свои желания, а мои желания, мысли, чувства, цели – никому не важны! – тут у нее перехватило горло, и она уткнулась лицом в колени.  
Хуан подполз к кровати и неуверенно застучал хвостом по полу. Наверное, она права, не стоило так увлекаться и разыгрываться. Она же не виновата, что так замечательно пахнет и привлекает всех-всех-всех, невозможно же разорваться на кусочки, чтобы каждому досталось….  
Пес приподнял голову и принюхался. Так и есть, она плакала, он чувствовал в воздухе соленость ее слез. И это было неправильно, неправильнее всего, что тут только что происходило – нельзя живому существу так плакать, словно надежды нет никакой, она же среди своих, не к оркам ведь попала.  
– Как я хочу к Берену… – донесся до Хуана сдавленный всхлип, и псу почему-то стало очень-очень стыдно, словно он по-прежнему был маленьким щенком и испортил любимую тунику хозяина. Хуан встал и, прижав уши, положил лохматую голову на край кровати, всеми силами стремясь показать, каким виноватым себя чувствует. Ведь в самом деле, чего это он? Он же сам любит простор и побегать, а тут заперли этого маленького соловья чуть ли не под землей, хозяин хочет ее себе, и Хуан тоже хорош со своим «дай понюхать, дай попробовать»…  
Пес из свиты Ороме тяжело вздохнул и принял самое важное решение в своей жизни: хозяину придется довольствоваться другой добычей, а этого зашуганного соловья-соловушку, он, Хуан, будет теперь оберегать и защищать. В том числе ото всех, кто попытается ее присвоить, ее на то не спросив. Даже – о, ужас – от хозяина.  
Потому что у каждого живого существа есть право на свободу.  
И на собственный выбор.  
В горле пса появилось неизвестное доселе ощущение, что-то завозилось внутри, заклокотало, и Хуан открыл рот и заговорил…


End file.
